fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon's Scales
Dragon's Scales '''is an independent guild, consisting of members who have reformed and come from Dark Guilds, such as Prosperine Yukio, a new member who originated from the Diablo Guild. Despite being an independent guild, Dragon's Scales wishes to become the strongest guild in Fiore, and following the motto that has uplifted the guilds for many years. The current master, who was on the run from the council is the renown ''"creepy clown" ''Tatsui Ryo H. Tsukasa. Previously recognized as a legal guild by the Magic Council, the guild was forced into independence from the council because of the reminiscent activities several mages had with dark mages, even Prosperine to become one. The Council could never handle a guild as notorious as this, but the guild resented and relocated in order to hide from the council. The master always disobeyed the council and simply ignored the message. Currently the guild is located in Xyzariel Kingdom, a place renown for it's forests and hill, and where the guild isn't recognized as a threat. However, it stays very far from both the House of Isalde and the location of the military, as they may be recognized as the infamous guild that stormed Fiore and it's inhabitants. Location The building of the guild is quite large indeed, with a size able to match that of a highschool. The exterior is messy, too; the entire building is almost covered in green moss, signifying it's ancient origins. It consists of a large building with three main sectors, the first being the Room Sector (right) Main Sector and Main Hall (middle) and the Miscellaneous Sector (left). Three stories complete the mossed building with one watchtower and several pillars. While it is mainly hidden as it is on the border of the Xyzariel Kingdom, others are instructed to follow separate paths and hidden ways in order to avoid ambush from the council. While inside the building is slightly more modern, the building has a simplistic design. The several sectors break up into what Tatsui calls "positions". The right side of the guild hall is the aforementioned '''Room Sector. This is where current members stay, in order to not be seeked out by the council. There are currently 4 occupied rooms while 10 more sit unfurnished, despite the lack of members. Each room consists of one bed, a shelf, a table and a personal bathroom; while each members may personalize it to fit their wishes. Meanwhile, the room sector shares a kitchenette and dining table, allowing them to cook and eat what they wish. They also have a mini-laundry room at the back, whereas every member has a schedule to do the others' laundry. This Room Sector connects to the third floor library, where almost every book about magic and history is stocked in that room. Meanwhile, the Room Sector gives way to the Main Hall, a place where the members can freely slack off without a problem. This lavishly decorated hall resembles that of a grand, modern mansion, consisting of a minibar, job requests, and finally in the center, a couch able to fit at least 10 people. The central lobby also has lacrima vision that shows several different programs showcased on a TV. Leading upstairs is the master's office, with brightly decorated suit symbols that were personalized by the master himself. Lastly, the large storage room used by members to keep their valuable items are on the left side of the building, serving a locker for each members with their names scribbled on it. Strength History Members